


A Blade in my heart

by Demonzblood



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonzblood/pseuds/Demonzblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tory is not having that much luck, being pulled back into a world he doesn't remember, someone that is out to kill him, being the prophecy of madness and trying to gain trust after a mental outbreak. Will he be able to live a life in happiness or destruction?<br/>OC x Naruto characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories that I made on Wattpad and decided to post on here as well. Please kudos, comment, and follow  
> Arigato readers

My name is Tory, my life is pretty hard as it is. I woke up from the wretched screams that were haunting me in my nightmares; I quickly got dressed which was wearing a red shirt with a gold skull on it, black pants, and black combat boots. I was more of a rock band person and somewhat emo but who cares.Today was my birthday, I felt a tingling sensation inside but ever since that day I forgot what it meant ; my step-mom gave me two singled-edged katanas that I wanted since I was ten.She was nice but when ever my step-dad came around, her personality would change and she would be very abusive, as if she were bipolar. I thanked her and greeted my cousins, and my friend who was waiting outside the front door. Jon was sitting in the living room with a medium sized present in his hands. Everybody was downstairs either listening to music or drinking which was bothersome sometimes. Jon and I were upstairs listening to music, taking turns picking a song, I kinda hated his choice of songs because he would sing it almost everyday and it got annoying but I just let it be. I gave Jon his six flag ticket and thanked him for coming over. He gave me a hug which I honestly thought was awkward but I decided to give him one back.

**Jonathan's P.O.V**

I was happy when I got invited to Torys b-day party, I didn't want him to just have a boring one or one that leaves him pissed off the next day, plus I thought he just needed some company and some comfort from something else then his family. We were having fun by listening to music and playing some games, like Mario. I was quite surprised at what he got me since it his day not mine but I was happy to go with him, after that we played on the play station 3 which I gave him for his birthday with a few games, it took forever to hook up to the TV though after trying to find the right cables and the controller for the TV. Man, I finally got to see what his house looks like and his room; I honestly thought it would be smaller with one room, where he has to sleep in the basement or in the attic due to the problems he's been telling me regarding to his step-parents.

 **Tory's P.O.V**  
  
The next day I ran to school to make it on time, fearing I may be late, only to see the twins throwing his jacket around. Their names were James and Joseph; the popular boys in my class.I walked up to James and tapped him on the shoulder and asked them to give Jon his jacket back only to be greeted with a shove to the ground with force and a punch in the face. I felt pain rushing from my spine to the back of my head to my eye, ignoring the pain I got up and punched him back, Joseph threw his jacket in a pile of trash and ran to James who gave me the middle finger who then gave me a glare and ran away. I washed off the left over lunch from yesterday from  his jacket and gave it to him. "Arigato Tory" " no problem just try to stay out of their way ok?" he gave me a smirk and walked off. I grabbed my headphones and listened to my music.

 _I'll die smiling,_  
Something the past  
Someone said to me will,  
Make me laugh,  
And I'll lay back and fade away,  
**Sounds like me, wish I could do that though.**  
_Let me go I'll be fine,_  
_Frozen here in time,_  
_Sick of being alive,_  
__  
Eaten up inside  
__  
Let me die,  
Go away,  
I never got what I wanted,  
I never got what I needed,  
What's on my mind,  
Who can say?  
It's my invention I'm beating,  
I can not stop all this bleeding,  
_*_ **Sighs***  
I'll be ready,  
Give me the morphine and I'll go to sleep,  
As I dream maybe I will just slide away,

> _Let me go I'll be fine,_  
>  Frozen here in time,  
>  Sick of being alive,  
>  __  
> Eaten up inside,  
>  __  
> Let me die,  
>  __  
> Go away,  
>  I never got what I wanted,  
>  I never got what I needed,  
>  Whats on my mind?  
>  Who can say?  
>  It's my infection I'm feeding,  
>  I can not stop all this bleeding-" __Korn- Eaten up inside"_ _
> 
> I didn't know that I was singing to it since having it loud but while I was singing Jon was following me. I had a weird feeling and thought it was him at the time, so whoever it was I turn around and brought out pepperspray ."O...Gomenasi Jon I didn't know it was you" "its ok bro I know it was my fault but u got a nice voice though forgive me Tory" he said while giving me a smirk. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. "Hey Tory?" "what!?" I growled "I was wondering if you and your band wanted to go out and have fun with me to the carnival" "...I'll see what I can do but if they say yes I don't want to here you scream or squeal on the phone when I call you, you got that?" He nodded and walked away.
> 
>  


	2. A new beginning

I walked to my classroom wich was not to far from the entrance of the school while ignoring stares and fan girls, and greeted my L.A teacher. " Tory did you finish your project that's due today?" " Yes" " Good making sure unlike some people here that forgot." " Ok" I walked to my seat noticing my classmates somewhat being disappointed and maybe a bit of happiness but I don't care so I just carried on my way to my studies and waited for class to be over, which ends in two hours or so. " Hey Tory I was wondering if you...um...wanted to go on a date" " Sorry Kinda busy with the band and all so yeah I'm totally unavailable for dates today or this whole semester and during the summer because of some of the concerts and acting in some movies, sorry I'm booked." " Oh ok" ' Please time hurry up I want no more of this madness, I'm basically stuck with fangirls and morons.' And as if I had magic, class ended. ' Hallelujah!'

Our next class was Science were I met with Dan and Max. We were receiving our test back which I was a bit nervous about. When I received my test and realized that I ace it and caught my breath after noticing I was holding it. Max looked distraught after receiving his test and getting a D+. He normally doesn't get D's since he's mainly a straight A student and never really failed his tests. "Oi Teach, why'd I get a D+ on my test?" he asked. "Class can you please tell Max what it means to have an A?" "Imagination" Dan said after answering the teachers question. The whole class started laughing and Max was arguing with Dan. I thought the fun stopped there but it kept going all the way to homeroom; especially when the teacher asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Max's response was that he wanted to be a firefighter, A student from our class said he wanted to be a veterinarian, and Dan said he wanted to be the president which the teacher declined saying he could't be the president for unknown reasons. Then, Dan said "Bitch you said I could be anything I want." And when he asked the teacher why he couldn't be the president, he was simply put in the time out chair which I din't know was there or still existed.

_** TIME SKIP ** _

I went through an ally that I use as a shortcut to get home. There was group of people their who looked like they were from america and were either in a gang or were criminals. I decided to turn around and to take a different route but before I turned around, one of the guys called out to me saying or asking I believe where there any strip joints around, Like the hell I would know, I don't even pass by any nor am I willing to go to one. I didn't say anything and walked the way I originally came from but was held back when another guy grabbed ahold of my shoulder and tried to rob me by putting his knife near my neck. I lied saying it was in my bag and was going to retrieve it, I quickly grabbed my katanas which lit up in blue flames, I blinked for a moment to get used to the blue light but was suddenly filled with an uncontrollable bloodlust, my facial expression became more dark and my smile widened like the cheshire cat's. I laughed and looked at the worthless piece of shit that was in front of me and stabbed him. I couldn't belive my eyes, his corpse turned into ashes which blew away with the wind, it was true he was definitly gone, the other ones who are probably were curious went after me one by one, their lifeless bodies crashing to the ground. I put my katana away and the bloodlust went away just like that and my facial expression was how it originally was, I ran home trying to forget what happened trying to keep it together, I calmed down and called my band and asked if they wanted to go after they responded I called Jon who squealed like a girl in my ear."Jon I will kill u once we get over their, are you trying to burst my eardrum into pieces?!" "Gomenasi tory I didn't mean to, I was just so happy that I get to meet your band.! Yes""well don't get to excited okay it's just once in a lifetime."I hanged up the phone and went to sleep I think I had enough drama and mishap happen today.

Time Skip to the next day  
I woke up at 5:59 am with sweat on my forehead because of a nightmare I had. I went to the bathroom to watch my face and got ready for day to meet Jon and the band at the carnival. 'Maybe I should just put on a band t-shirt and jeans with converses, simple and casual.' Let me call Jon and tell him I'm on my way to pick him up. I dialed his number and pressed the call button. "Yes?" "Bro I'm going to come pick you up" "sure I'm just getting dressed." "Okay bye" "bye" I went downstairs to say bye to mom and went out the with the car keys to the black Ferrari that was in the drive way. ' what should I listen too...........aha disc 4'  
Time skip 'Sure is a long drive just to go to Jon's house'  _ring ring_ "yeah?" "Is it okay if I invite one of my friends to come with us ?" "Sure where does he live ?" "Oh he lives next door but we had a sleepover so he's with me so don't worry about that." "So who is this friend of yours ?" " His name is Ryan I promised him that I would take him with us to meet your band and of course have fun." "Gotcha." "Oh we're bringing snacks with us for the trip to the carnival and anime con." "So do both of you have your cosplay costumes?" "Yeah, is your band gonna join us ?" No because they have plans for those 4 days, okay I'm close to your house so come downstairs." "Okay we're on our way down bye" "bye"

Okay so here's our plan so since we have the week off, we're going to the carnival today then at midnight fly to Florida, relax have some fun in the hotel room then of course we're off from there.' I watch as they both come down with bags of clothes and their costumes with grins on there faces. I opened the door and adjusted the chair so Ryan can get in, then putted it back to how it was so Jon can get in. I found my band members as they came by cruising and yelling at me saying hi. They followed me into a clear area where there was no cars; they came by us noticing that I wanted them there. Accepting the challenge we waited till it turned green and sped off fast as hell. As we were racing all I heard were the engines revving, the tires, and Jon and Ryan wooing in the background which was funny. When we got there I won, of course I didn't ask for them to buy me anything like I usually do when I win.  

So here we are at the carnival. " Hey Tory wanna go on the scream till you die rollercoster ride?" " Sure" Luckly for us we didn't have to wait in line because of that vip pass we had. After that whole carnival trip, we drove to the hotel (well Jon, Ryan, and I) and unpacked our stuff. Ryan was dressed up as L, Jon was dressed up as naruto, and I was dressed up as Sebastian. We walked down to were the rest of the cosplayers were, we were asked to be in pictures, videos, contests, and e.t.c. Then, we hit the cafeteria and decided to get some food like pizza or a hamburger or something but not a lot cause we weren't that hungry, we then stopped at the gift shops and got us some soveners and some more costumes.

Friday was tiring, so…much… homework I actually wanted to yell at the teacher and say fuck this shit I'm not going to do it nor study for a test on monday just before graduation when all I wanna do is actually relax for the weekend then study and do so much homework, I thought Fridays we don't get homework, anyways this is bullshit. But I held my tongue so I don't have to do more or get detention in the process if I did. It was homeroom time when Jon came up to me and started to creep me out with his weird perverted jokes, I almost smacked him because that's how much he annoyed and disgusted  me. I started on my homework and just sat their ignoring him.

 


	3. Time to meet the new guys part one

Were finally on summer break and I'm already famous. Wow. My band and I have a concert today and I know it's gonna be a really tiring four weeks since we have a world tour maybe more then four weeks but hey long as hell. I invited Jon for this one because I know he's going to be missing me for whenever this world tour ends so it's going to be real fun, not. So you don't get confuse on whose doing what : Tom is the drums one of my best friends, Max is the bass also one of my close friends, joker is the lead singer one of my cousins and I'm the electric guitar. We tested out are equipment before we played which was working quite well we practiced before anyone got here which was enough time. At first I saw Jon then a few people but then after a couple of hours or minutes the whole stadium was full. We didn't get to go until the other bands played.

*Jokers P.O.V* Is everyone ready? "Yah" Max you got everything under control ? "Yes now stop pestering me." What about you tory? " yep now let's get the show on the road." Let's go there calling us.

*no ones P.O.V* Who is ready to see the Blue Eyed Demons!* fans screaming* I can't hear you! Well here they come get ready to shout!

*Tory's P.O.V* "Do you guys miss us!?"*Fans screaming yes* " Aww I missed you guys too; I hope you guys remember this song the first one we're going to play is called "Fade" are you ready? lets go!

**<https://youtu.be/qMmqCzRikuE> **

**sekaijū de boku hitori katamuite**  
**mi o yudane te fukaku yami ni shizun de iku**  
**koboreochi ta kimi hitori nokoshi te**  
**sokode toki ga tomatta ki ga shita**  
  
**yoru no naka de kakure te ugomeku yami ni magire te**  
**tsumetai heya e to sono ashi o susume te**  
**omoidase ba omoidasu hodo ni**  
**miren to kōkai ga tada kokoro fusai de iku**  
  
**kizutsuke nai yō ni mitsuke nai yō ni boku o sagashi te**  
**shigeki shi nai yō ni itaku nai yō ni boku o yusabutte**  
**wasure nai yō ni mata omoidasu koto no nai yō ni**  
**yugami nagara I ' m fading without you**  
  
**I hate this tedious world I'm sick of everything**  
**Cut me apart to pieces / My life of absurdity**  
**My futile efforts / You went so far I couldn't reach**  
**Please someone tell me Just put me back to where I can breathe**  
**There's been no harder time so far in my life**  
**Shall I sing this song as long as I can burn my throat**  
**I'm always alone every time I realize**  
**I still remember all the little things you've said**  
**They're diamonds still shines in me**  
  
**yukue mo naku ate mo naku samayote**  
**kotae no nai hibi o tada kowashite**  
  
**kizutsuke nai yō ni sawara nai yō ni boku o aishi te**  
**shigeki shi nai yō ni hodokenai yō ni boku o tome te**  
**kie te shimau mae ni mata hi no tomoru koto no nai yō ni**  
**yugami nagara I'm fading without you**  
**Yes I'm so faded**  
  
**I hate this tedious world I'm sick of everything**  
**Cut me apart to pieces / My life of absurdity**  
**My futile efforts / You went so far I couldn't reach**  
**Please someone tell me Just put me back to where I can breathe**  
**There's been no harder time so far in my life**  
**Shall I sing this song as long as I can burn my throat**  
**I'm always alone every time I realize**  
**I still remember all the little things you've said**  
**They're diamonds still shines in me**

*Tory P.O.V* We played varieties of songs, the crowd went wild like always and some got to meet us in the back which were a couple of squealing fans. We sat there on the stage signing autographs and taking pictures. I saw Jon running up to us excited until he tripped over one of the wires. Good thing he was close to the stage or I wouldn't have caught him. He opened his eyes and thanked me, so close too or he would of hit his head on the stage and go unconscious or at least get a huge bump on his head.

*Jon P.O.V* "Arigato Tory, thanks for catching me hehe for a minute there I thought I was gonna hit it hehe." My checks flared red with embarrassment. I glanced at him, he looked worried. Thats the first time I actually saw him like that better not spoil it. He helped me up the stage and got me a seat to sit next to him so I don't get tired by just standing for the whole time I'm there. "Hey Tory?" " yes is there something you need help with ?" "Well I was wondering, would you want to meet me at the cafe down the street from here?" " Sure I'l be there. Just stay a little longer so that we can go together and so you won't get a injury along the way."

*Couple of minutes later*

* Tory's P.O.V* So...Tiring. I feel like if I have to do that again *which I do* I'l pass out with a couple of bruises on me, the way those girls are probably. We walked a couple blocks since the cafe was not around the street *lair* I saw Jon falling somewhat asleep. " Jon don't go to sleep on me I'm not going to carry you when we get there." " haha then maybe I should jk" "real funny hey Jon do u get the feeling we're being watched?" "No why, do you think it's one of the fan girls?" As I was about to answer his question a guy behind us pushed Me and was about to stab Jon. In an instance I shoved him and stabbed him in the arm with his own sword and grabbed Jon and ran I checked behind me a couple of times to see if he was following us but he wasn't. I didn't care but kept running and hid in one of the ally ways, I looked at Jon and asked him if he was okay in response he nodded. I looked around the corner to see if he was there but lucky he wasn't. I was about to grab Jon until I heard a gunshot. Jon started to scream until I covered his mouth with my hand so all I heard was muffled screams.

I told him to be quite so I can see where he got shot and bad luck has it on his side by his hip. I checked my pocket to find some tissue paper and something to make it stay. I did find some tissue paper in my left pocket and applied some pressure on his wound. I picked him up with ease and carried him to a nearby store and gently placed him on a chair next to me in one of the aisles. I looked around to see if anybody was in the aisle with us, luckily no one was in the same aisles as us so I grabbed the tape, put some pressure again on his wound then taped it so it can stop it from bloodloss. I called Max to see if he can pick us up and to let us sleep at his place, he questioned me why so I told him what happened. I can tell he was shocked so he said yes and told me he be right there. I glanced out of the store window in the front only to see a guy wearing a black jacket with a gray shirt on smile and dissapear. I have a feeling I'm going to meet him again somewhere and it won't be pleasant. Max came and helped me get Jon into his car and into the house. I was relieved to find out that max knows how to fix problems like this, I wonder how but I'm not going to ask because he's done enough by helping us.


	4. Time to meet the new guys part two

I stayed up all night thinking about what happened it's like everything flashes by so fast that I might go insane but I know that won't happen...right? Somebody knocked on the door, I looked through the peek hole to see who was there only to find Danna and Cyrus looking like if they played videogames all night. I guided them to the leaving room and asked them if they have a little bit more energy to play COD, in response they nodded with a smirk on their face. After a couple of hours I took a break and checked on Jon after that I went into the kitchen to fix us something to eat. We played like a boss well...... maybe not Cyrus jk. Once I got to the refrigerator the world started spinning, I held on to the refrigerator handle to make sure I didn't fall.

It stopped and I received a huge headache but it went away; after COD we watched the last episode of Naruto, then the room started spinning again, it went black and I couldn't see anything. I opened my eyes and checked my surroundings which were a bunch of trees, Cyrus muttering something in his sleep, and Danna trying to pull a prank on Cyrus when he wakes up. " Why does everything look so animated and why am I in a ninja outfit." I woke up Cyrus only for him to fall into Danna's prank which left him wet, Danna started laughing and trying to run away from him at the same time. Danna, cyrus, and I followed the path only to be greeted by two soldiers and a gate to a village.

One of the guards came up to me and asked me a bunch of questions like what is my purpose here and all of this other shit. We waited for them to let us speak to the hokage to let us get permission to stay in the village which is a pain. After a couple of minutes they let us in only to be greeted by questions. "So what village are you from?" "The village of demons" " never heard of ...." I interrupted him by saying " that's because we keep our village low profile." He looked at me with curiosity "so what is your purpose here?" " to let us stay here in your village and maybe join as allies." I said looking determined. " Well we'll have to see if we can join as allies, I have to talk to the council plus talk to the leader and I grant you permission to stay here at konohagakure as much as you like just don't reek havoc."After the whole talk about letting us stay which took hours finally let us go. 

We bowed and left the room, we looked for houses or apartments to stay in which was not that long because we found one with enough space for the rest of us plus change to provide us for three weeks. We set up our stuff and played video games to kill time. "Now I know where we are, we are in Naruto good thing I practiced ninjutsu when I was back at home in Japan." The next day we walked to the academy or school to join and to learn more interesting *boring* facts, at least we don't get homework with math questions and all those other subjects.

We walked in got our sheets to join and walked to the classroom. Once we got there we walked in and gave Iruka-sensei the information about us joining in. He turned towards the class and said "Class I like to introduce you the new students who will be joining here at the academy, I want you to make them feel welcomed since there from a different village, can you three tell us your names?" "I'm Cyrus Allen" " Danna Kakashis " " and I'm Tory Hyuzu" "now that we know your names go and choose a seat it can be wherever you like." Cyrus sat by Naruto, Danna sat by Sakura and I sat by the window where Sasuke used to be sitting until he moved so he can not be closed to me. "Hi I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be hokage one day next to you is Sakura and on the other side of Danna is sasuke." Well you already know us, Im the coolest one in the group, the one on the other side of Sakura is the intelligent one, and the one looking out the window is the coldest bastard yet the funniest person I've known, I don't know much about him so don't ask me to give you a lot of info on Tory." "Tory, Cyrus, and Danna you will be taking a test today to earn your headband which will be ........ Right now It will be based on duplicating more then one of you so meet me in the other room when I call your name. After we were done we walked in the other room one by one as we got called, finally it was my turn. 

I walked in and preformed the shadow clone jutsu. He looked amazed to see that I can do the shadow clone jutsu. He let me chose the headband color and since their was only three I chose the black one to match with my outfit and tied it around my arm. I thought it was fun to be here in the anime world with all these great characters including my favorite which was kakashi-sensei. I went to the training field to practice my jutsu and to practice with my katanas to practice my new demonic powers with and without it. While I was practicing I unlocked my fear manipulation jutsu, so I'm able to use it with my katanas or with my hands I also learned that this is a rare jutsu it's more like kakashis move but more terrifying and horrid that you would simply go insane and I also learned a jutsu that I simply made called the night of death no one can learn it so that means not even those who have sharingan can do it which is pretty sick I just hope I don't mess up when I do it again in battle.


	5. Team 7

Ahh what a beautiful day...hehe... *not* "I'm so bored......Danna!" "What!?" "Help me!" "With what?!" "I don't know, anything?!" "Ugh!" Cyrus turns on the lights."Ahhh you should've kept the lights off it was so relaxing....Danna?!" "Cyrus where's Danna?" "I don't know?" Cyrus deadpanned"Okay who wants to play clue, who's the murderer?!" Tory said with a murderous glint in his eyes, then all of a sudden Danna walks in from the front door."Danna you ruined the game!" "How I just got in what are you talking about...WTF?!" Danna looks at him confused as fuck " calm down 4-Me" she looked at me with a annoyed expression on her face while she was mouthing 'really really ?' I looked at the clock which was 6:20 am.' Man time goes by fast. We grabbed our bag of tricks or so I call them and my Katana then made us some toast before we left, we ran the whole way there. During the way, we were trying to see who was faster by doing a race, lets just say I tripped him along the way which made him land in mud. I didn't want to turn around because I know I would be laughing but I did take a picture of him though. We walked in the classroom casually like if nothing happened well maybe not Cyrus because he was still trying to get rid of the mud that was still on him and I could tell Danna was trying to stifle her laughter. We walked to our seats and listened to Iruka-sensei who was talking about teams well I wasn't because I was deep in thought and looking through the window. Cyrus went into team 5, Danna went to team 6, and I went to team 7. 'Great I'm stuck with chibi over here, the screaming and delusional fan girl, and Naruto who is a Baka. Right when Sasuke and I was called for team 7 Naruto disagreed by saying "why do I have to be put up with Sasuke and Tory, I think I can handle on my own without these two!?" "Because Sasuke is the fourth top smartest in this class and the reason why tory is with you is because he is highly skilled and is the second top smartest in this class,, plus we have to balance it out , from highly skilled to the dull one." Right when sasuke heard he was the fourth top smartest he wondered how I was the second. 'Then who was the first or the third top smartest in this class?!' Someone shouted out from the back row. "Well Danna is the first, Tory is second, Cyrus is third, and Sasuke is fourth." I can tell that the chibi was jealous that he was fourth because right when Iruka-sensei said he was fourth his eyes shut tightly and squeezed his hands a bit harder, 'Oh well that's to bad, got to learn to live with it' I thought.  
*20 minutes later*  
* Naruto's P.O.V*  
"What is taking him so long, all the other teams left including Iruka-sensei.?" I went to the chalkboard and grabbed the eraser then put it between the door, 'so when he walks in he can get hit with it on the head.'  
*Sakura's P.O.V*  
"Naruto what are you doing ?" "What do you think I'm doing, I'm pulling a prank for our sensei when he gets here." " Naruto you shouldn't be doing that." 'Yes this is going to be so fun I want to see his reaction when he walks through the door' Inner Sakura said.  
*Sasuke's P.O.V*  
"He's not going to fall for that because he's a Jonín." When I was not paying attention the door slightly open and hit our sensei right in the head 'Or maybe not'. "My first impression of you guys are that your idiots." 'Great way to mess it up guys'  
Time skip  
Tory's P.O.V  
Ah cool fresh air, it's great to be outside once in awhile. I sat on the railing while the others sat on the steps. "Ok why don't we introduce ourselves by telling us what you like, hate, hobbies, and goals, Oh and my name is kakashi-sensei by the way." Why don't you tell us about yourself first kakashi-sensei" Naruto blurted. "Well what I like and don't like... I don't think I'll tell you that, hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies, goals well I haven't thought about it. " So all we know is his name great info" I said. "Naruto why don't you go first"  
" well I like is ramen that I get down at the shop, what I dislike is when you have to wait 3 minutes for it to cook in the microwave, My hobbie Is to try to taste all of the ramen to see which one is better, and my goal is to become hokage believe it." "Okay Sakura your turn." "Well I like is a certain someone, my goal is to be with a certain someone and to stay with him *squeals* " and dislike?" "NARUTO" wait why" " what about you sasuke" "well dislike and likes... Don't have any,hobbies..don't really have any, goal is to get my revenge on a certain someone and to restore my clan." "Okay and you" "huh I didn't hear you with my headphones on" " I said what about you." "likes :music, video games, and pranks, Dislikes : Sleep sometimes, people who can never forgive and take revenge as their answer,sasuke, romance, and people who are drama queens like Sakura, "that was rude Tory-san"she comically cried crocodile tears "oh shut up Sakura, as I was saying before I got interrupted." Hobbies: Don't feel like telling you that, Goal : well to...to.." " to what" " huh, nothing now are we over it so I can go back to listening to my music?" " well that I want you to meet me in the training field at 6:00 and to bring all your equipment also don't eat breakfast" why ?" Naruto asked "so you don't puke in the training field." " yeah alright see you tomorrow I'm going to be at the training field all day if you want me." " Bye tory-san" "just call me tory!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4-Me means 4 eyes


	6. Before training begins

Good their not here yet that means I can take a nap but I'll think I'l eat an apple before I do and so I wont get hungry later on. "its pretty sweet for an apple." I thought. After I finished the apple I decided to take a stroll in the woods before they get here. As I was walking I came across this place, it looked like if it was burned down, I can tell from the ashes. I looked at the note that the police probably left here lying the plank, It said "This village has been burned down 500 people died. No signs of the missing royal family's child, No trace of him."'Huh I wonder who the royal family was, well I can find out later anyways I better hurry back or I would never have a chance to sleep.'

Sasuke's P.O.V Such a peaceful day, I should keep an eye on tory he seems suspicious since he got here. Maybe the next time he trains I can get him to teach me and learn more about him, its good to keep tabs of the info on people because then I would know the way they battle and would win. 'wait is that tory up there, he looks like he is sleeping, cute, WHAT NO, don't think like that. I DON'T like him.'

Tory's P.O.V 'Huh whats this, it looks like the Death Forrest in trial two and there's someone standing their wearing what looks like a white over sized shirt with a purple belt and has black pants. You know who he reminds me of orochimaru, wait a minute it does look like him I wonder what this dreams mean it...doesn't make any sense by showing me this'.Then I heard him say " don't worry you'll remember who you truly are and then you'll become one of us and help change the world." Then it faded black, I woke up but decided to stay where I was. Then I saw sasuke coming towards my way looking gloomy like always. Well lets go greet him, I grabbed my bouncy ball and threw it at sasuke I'm surprised he didn't catch because it hit him on the head and it bounced back up to where I was. Oh no better starting running because he looks like hes going to kill me. I started running away from as fast as I can, for an uchiha he's slow as hell. "Come on Uchiha you can do better then that you slowpoke oh and by the way your such a grudge holder you chibi." I said while holding in a grin

Sasuke's P.O.V Damn it tory your gonna pay for that. "short tempered" I heard tory say. I reached for my sharuken and threw it at tory only for him to dodge it. "you know what tory instead of being a coward why don't you come and face me then instead of running away like a real man and not like a little boy, you bitch." He stopped and turned around I can tell he was pissed because he ran my way with a chakra infused kunai knives, wait a chakra infused kunai knives, 'where did he learn that while still being a genin?.'

Tory's P.O.V I think he can tell that I was pissed off, I'm sorry but I couldn't let that one slide so I grabbed my kunai knives and headed straight for him ' **come on tory let me help you on this one, let me handle it trust me nothing bad is going to happen** ''Okay' So I relaxed and let whatever it was take control. ' **Good lets go show him what we're made of**.' I infused the kunai knives and started throwing it at him. He was dodging them one by one. One almost hit him on his arm, while I was still fighting sasuke I saw our team coming this way. I canceled the jutsu and brought tory back to action.

Sasuke's P.O.V Fuck fuck fuck too close for comfort. Shit I think I should have not said that. Wait there's something different about his eyes because his eyes where not fully black with red pupils, I wonder what that is about I need to study him and see if I can get valuable information, when I was busy dodging the kunai knives he stopped and just ... stared at me. Seems weird, huh, "tory, hello is anybody there?" I waved my hand in front of his eyes to see if he was going to respond little did I know team 7 was looking at me like if I was crazy. I slowly turned around and saw them there and tried to make up a lie about what had happen and so far they believed it. Tory was still standing there looking at me, then he smacked me and followed the team. My cheek turned red with a hand print there, I walked as fast as I can in front of team, so they don't know plus it will go away sooner or later. While I was walking aside team 7 I heard torys music blaring, damn it's loud doesn't that hurt his ears. 'I was too vulnerable back there, I need to step up my game so I can beat the crap out of him.' I walked aside him as I strained me ears to listen to his music that is blaring out of his headphones.


	7. training begins

Tory's P.O.V

Okay time to show them what I can do. We walked to the training field, kakashi held three bells in his hand. I walked up to him and took two of them and gave him a nod. Kakashi explained about everything like how i'm highly skilled and even though I'm a genin that he's going to test me for blah blah. Everything was going fine until naruto started yelling at me hows it not fair. He grabbed his kunai and ran at me when he was about to stab me I grabbed his arm and his leg and twisted it then threw him to sakura. " next time you say something get ready before you attack." "Tory why would you throw him on me, get off me you idiot." Hmm I think my first impression is that I like you now when I say three you go ready 1,2,3" everybody hid in an actually good hiding place except for naruto. "No hiding is for cowards lets go one on one." 'You goddamn Baka your suppose to hide you idiot.' "Huh well kakashi I'm going to go and try to find the other team members and so on, okay?" Without his response I teleported somewhere else and you know what was funny because Naruto yelled that I can't fight without eating first or something like that and right on cue everyone's stomach growled except mine and kakashi's well I did offer Naruto an apple but noooo I'm too good that I don't have to fight without eating, not my fault.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Damn Tory's on this also shit I was going to ask him to team up so I can learn more about him in battle or I can find him and find out for myself without getting killed like I almost did this morning. Sakura was behind me and asked me if she can team up with me uhh fan girls, When she was talking and almost getting out our hiding spot I left, she seemed to notice ten minutes later huh.

(A/N) sorry if I'm not good at the battle part.

Tory's P.O.V

"Well guess who's here no other then sasuke. Well that was easy." When he turned around to knife me I ducked and punched him in the face which also missed but gave me more space when I flipped backwards. He got in position and started attacking me. What I did was block his attacks kinda of mocking him in a way and kept doing so, then it will be my turn. He decided to do hand to hand combat, he ran up to me and and tried to strike downward, I grabbed his wrist, his right foot then turned him around, then he flexed to the right and touched the bell but didn't grab it, good cause that was a little to close. Sasuke made hand signs and blew fire at me, before it hit me I did an  earth technique: Double Suicide Decapitation and went under sasuke. Once the fog cleared, he looked at me surprisingly not there but a hole in the ground and before he figured out what I did I pulled him underground. As I got back up to the surface I heard a scream haha seems like Sakura thought that I decapitated him because she fainted a few feet away from us. I walked in front of him so I can get a better look at him, "well sasuke better luck next time you chibi" I said in a playful tone then I teleported back to the base to see Naruto tied up on the pole, hmm probably cheated and tried to eat the lunches, well once this training ends which is in 10 seconds, I'l give my lunch.

Sasukes P.O.V

Fuck he had me on that one but next time it's going to be me that's laughing. I was trying to get out but failed which leaves me with my only opinion which is to ask Sakura to help me out. "Hey Sakura wake up, Sakura, good your up now can you get me out of here and don't faint I'm not decapitated.?" Sakura got up and tried to get me out which was successful that was until she asked me again. "No Sakura anyways we only have a few seconds left before lunch, I have to go on my own plus I still need to beat tory on my own." And right when I was about to go look for him the alarm rang, shit I'm out of time. We walked back to our team and saw that idiot tied to the pole, tory sitting on the edge of the cliff, Sakura walking next to naruto so she can sit on his left, and kakashi leaning against a tree. I walked by Naruto and sat by him on his right.

Kakashi's P.O.V

"You failed the test" "HOW?" Naruto asked. "Well for starters you tried to go on your own and eat everybody's lunch, and when your on a mission you can't just go one on one cause that can go wrong and get killed. Sasuke all you ever think of is yourself..." and before he could finish,  sasuke ran to him, kunai in hand, tried to attack kakashi until he blocked it so he got on top of him and put him in a hold "also you think that your better and everyone else is a burden." "And you Sakura all you think about is sasuke that if it was a crisis situation and Naruto was going to be killed you wouldn't care because your so caught up in him, Sakura kill Naruto or I'l kill sasuke and if you don't tory kill both of them and he'll live." "Gladly haha""Tory what was that" Tory quickly looked away "nothing"

Nobody moved well besides giving me looks like if something was wrong with me, me as usual just listening to music forgetting what I just did, while they argued I made myself float and made sure their not paying any attention and good thing too cause I started singing, anyways they won't here me since their busy bickering.

Sasuke P.O.V

'This is stupid wait, wasn't tory on the cliff, where he go, I hope he didn't jump off.' I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down, 'good he didn't do it but where is he and why do I care?' When I was trying to find tory I heard singing and it sounded very close. I looked up and saw Tory singing. 'He's pretty cute when he dances wait what am I saying don't fall for him I'm not gay, not cool.' I quietly called Kakashi over to come and watch, he's a pretty good singer I'll give him that, and he's floating I have to ask him to teach me that.

Sakura P.O.V  
So embarrassing, I have to do better, I wonder what their looking at. I looked at what they were looking at and I saw Tory singing 'OMG I have to record this and put it on YouTube and he's ... floating cool so cute.'

Kakashi P.O.V  
He's a pretty good singer and a little cute, wait what am I thinking about, he's one of my students, I'm not supposed to like my own student nor am I gay.

*3rd person*  
 He floated back down in front of Naruto giving him a hit him behind the head for staring at him and making it more uncomfortable hoping to settle the tension from the stares of his teammates. He tried to put his hand on where he hit him but failed realizing he tied to the pole. Everybody came back to their spots and waited for kakashi to tell them to eat.

Kakashi P.O.V

That was lovely, "anyways we have stuff to do and don't feed naruto. Okay everybody start eating you need your energy for tommorow." I walked in the forest and hid behind the tree that was closer to the team and put my chakra camouflaged so they don't know I'll be listening on what their saying.

Tory's P.O.V

They grabbed their lunch and started eating, me not feeling hungry went on my knees and started feeding naruto. " **Tory did you not hear what he just said and your feeding Naruto**?" "And so what even if we followed his order Naruto would not be useful tomorrow cause he won't have enough energy." As I was gonna give him another spoon of food kakashi came behind us as fast as he can. " You have disobeyed my order now I have to punish you."he said. As soon as he said punish and raised his hand the clouds were dark and started blocking out the sunlight and thunder started rolling in also. Everybody started telling them why we should of fed him well I didn't feel like it, that was until Sakura nudged me to tell him also why so I told him why. After the dramatic entrance he pointed at us and said "you pass" they were relived and confused at the same time so Naruto decided to ask him again "wait we passed and were not going back to the academy" "Yes and no" "come on guys lets go get some ramen"Sakura included into the conversation while they were walking away I untied Naruto and sat on the cliff again looking up into the clouds.

Naruto's P.O.V

"Thanks Tory for untying me" and in response he held a thumbs up then put his hand back to his side. I ran as fast as I can to the guys and yelled at them to wait up, while we where eating at the ramen shop everybody thought they forgot about tory that was until I told them what he's doing.


End file.
